tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
George Harrison:Apple Scruffs (Guitar Tabs)
Capo 2 INTRO G D e|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---2--|----2-- 2------ 2---2-- 2---3--| B|0-------0---0---0---0---0---3--|----3---3-------3---3---3---0--| G|0-------0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---0--| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|----------------------------2--| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------3--| G D Em e|3---3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---2--|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---0--| B|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---3--|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---0--| G|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---2--| A|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|----------------------------2--| E|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------0--| D Em e|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---2--|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- ----0--| B|----0---0---0---0---0---0---3--|----3---3---3---3---3-------0--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------0--| D|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---0---0-------2--| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2------|----------------------------2--| E|----0---0---0---0---0---0------|----------------------------0--| D Em e|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---2--|----2-- 2------ 2---2-- 2---0--| B|----0---0---0---0---0---0---3--|----3---3-------3---3---3---0--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---0--| D|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---2--| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2------|----------------------------2--| E|----0---0---0---0---0---0------|----------------------------0--| D G e|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---2--|----2-- ----2-- ----2-- ----3--| B|----0---0---0---0---0---0---3--|----3-------3-------3-------0--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2-------2-------2-------0--| D|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--|----0-------0-------0-------0--| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2------|----------------------------2--| E|----0---0---0---0---0---0------|----------------------------3--| D G e|----3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---2--|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---3--| B|----0---0---0---0---0---0---3--|----3---3---3---3---3---3---0--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2------|----------------------------2--| E|----3---3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------3--| 00:19 D G e|----3-- 3------ 3---3-- ----2--|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- ----3--| B|----0---0-------0---0-------3--|----3---3---3---3---3-------0--| G|----0---0-------0---0-------2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------0--| D|----0---0-------0---0-------0--|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--| A|----2---2-------2---2----------|----------------------------2--| E|----3---3-------3---3----------|----------------------------3--| Now I’ve watched Am7 G e|----3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---0--|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---3--| B|----0---0---0---0---0---0---1--|----1---1---1---1---1---1---0--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--| E|----3---3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------3--| you sitting there Seen the passers Am Em7 e|----3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---0--|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|----0---0---0---0---0---0---1--|----1---1---1---1---1---1---3--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--| E|----3---3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------0--| by all stare Like have you Em6 C e|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|----3---3---3---3---3---3---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---1--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2---0--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---3--| E|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0------| no place to go But there’s so C#dim7 G e|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---3--|----3-- ----3-- ----3-- ----3--| B|----1---1---1---1---1---1---2--|----2-------2-------2-------0--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---3--|----3-------3-------3-------0--| D|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--|----2-------2-------2-------0--| A|----3---3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------2--| E|-------------------------------|----------------------------3--| much they don’t know about apple scruffs 00:30 e|----3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---2--|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- ----3--| B|----0---0---0---0---0---0---3--|----3---3---3---3---3-------0--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2---2---2---2-------0--| D|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2------|----------------------------2--| E|----3---3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------3--| e|----3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- 3---2--|----2-- 2------ 2---2-- 2---3--| B|----0---0---0---0---0---0---3--|----3---3-------3---3---3---0--| G|----0---0---0---0---0---0---2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---0--| D|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---0--| A|----2---2---2---2---2---2------|----------------------------2--| E|----3---3---3---3---3---3------|----------------------------3--| 00:35 You’ve been stood around for years Seen my smiles and touched my tears How it’s been a long, long time And how you’ve been on my mind, my apple scruffs 00:52 CHORUS C#dim7 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- ----3--| B|-------------------------------|----------------------------2--| G|-------------------------------|----------------------------3--| D|-------------------------------|----------------------------2--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Apple scruffs G C#dim7 e|----3-- 3------ 3---3-- ----3--|----3-- 3---3-- 3---3-- ----3--| B|----2---2-------2---2-------0--|----0---0---0---0---0-------2--| G|----3---3-------3---3-------0--|----0---0---0---0---0-------3--| D|----2---2-------2---2-------0--|----0---0---0---0---0-------2--| A|----------------------------2--|----2---2---2---2---2----------| E|----------------------------3--|----3---3---3---3---3----------| Apple scruffs G Em e|----3-- ----3-- ----3-- ----3--|----3-- 3---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|----2-------2-------2-------0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|----3-------3-------3-------0--|----0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|----2-------2-------2-------0--|----0---0---2---2---2---2---2--| A|----------------------------2--|----2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|----------------------------3--|----3---3---0---0---3---0---0--| How I love A e|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- ----0--|----0-- 0------ 0---0-- 0---0--| B|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---2--| G|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---2--| D|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---2--| A|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---0--| E|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--|----0---0-------0---0---0------| you, how I love G e|----0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- ----0--|----0-- 0------ 0---0-- 0---3--| B|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---0--| G|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---0--| D|----2---2---2---2---2-------2--|----2---2-------2---2---2---0--| A|----0---0---0---0---0-------0--|----0---0-------0---0---0---2--| E|-------------------------------|----------------------------3--| you (EXTENDED INTRO) 01:34 In the fog and in the rain Through the pleasures and the pain On the step outside you stand With your flowers in your hand, my apple scruffs 01:50 While the years they come and go Now, your love must surely show me That beyond all time and space We’re together face to face, my apple scruffs e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|---------------------------10-/| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|----------------------------7-/| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 02:06 SOLO e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----------------------------7--|----------------------------7-/| G|9-------9-------9-\-7-/-9------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- ---10--|------- ------- ------- ---10-/| B|12------12------12-\10-/12-----|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|8-------8-------8-\-7-/-8---10-|---------------------------10-/| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|12----- 12----- 12-\10-/12--14-|------- ------- ------- ---14-/| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|12------12------12-10\-/12-13--|----------------12-13-----/15--| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|15----- 15----- 15-\14-/15-17--|------- ------- 15-17-- --/19--| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------17---15-----|--------------------------/15--| G|---------------------------17--|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ---20-- 19-17--|------- ------- ------- --/19--| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------17---15-----|-------------------------------| G|---------------------------17--|--------------------------/17--| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ---20-- 19-17--|------- ------- ------- --/17--| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 02:20 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------------------------/17--|--------------------------/17--| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- --/17--|------- ------- ------- --/17--| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|---------------------------17-/|18----------18------18-----18-/| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- ---17-/|18----- ----18- ----18- ---18-/| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|18--18--18--18--18--18--18--18-|18--18--18--18--18--18--18--18/| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|18--18- 18--18- 18--18- 18--18-|18--18- 18--18- 18--18- 18--18/| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 02:28 CHORUS ... e|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|19-----------------------------| D|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| e|19----- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------| 02:40 CODA (INTRO) Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs